Koshka White
'Koshka White '''is the 14 year old daughter of the White Cat, of whom tells the story of a Russian fairy tale and ballet, similar to Duchess Swan. However, despite this, she and Duchess are enemies due to their conflicting parents, stories, and personalities. She takes the appearance of a girl, but can turn into a white cat at will, similar to Bunny Blanc. As for her alignment, she is a royal, but a conflicted one, due to her secret. In her story, she knows that she's destined to fall in love and marry the prince, but she secretly is a lesbian and interested in girls, but she has never told anyone this and never will. Character Personality Koshka is quiet, shy, introverted, and may seem rather distant from others at first, but when you get to know her, she can be one of the sweetest kitties you'll ever meet! However...It always seems like she's hiding something...Guess we'll never know. She is very graceful, beautiful, and delicate as well. Appearance In her human form, Koshka has snow white skin, along with long, flowing white hair, of which is wavy and reaches to her hips. She has large, light blue eyes with cat like slits for pupils, similar to Kitty Cheshire's, light pink lips, along with pink blush and eyeshadow, along with light pink nail polish. She wears a ballerina-like outfit, due to her story being a ballet, of which is white as well, and very fluffy and feminine in appearance. She also wears white stockings, along with white ballet flats. She also has white cat ears with pink on the inside like a real cat's and a long, white cat tail, both of which are fluffy. As a cat, she is a fluffy, white kitten with a pink nose, pink pawpads, and light blue eyes, as well as white whiskers. She keeps her wavy hair as a cat as well. Story Her story is the Russain Fairy Tale of The White Cat, which tells the story of a beautiful white cat of whom assists a prince in many exploits. In the end, she requests that he chop off her head, and in doing so, she is changed back into a princess, and they marry soon after. The story is also known as a Russain ballet. Relationships Family Her mother is The White Cat, and her father is the prince, both of which she has a good relationship with. Her mother is a dance teacher, as revealed later. Friends She is friends with The Wonderlandians, especially Kitty Cheshire, who she's seen hanging out with a lot. However, she doesn't talk much to others and has a hard time fitting in and making friends. Pet She has a few cats at home. Enemies She is the enemy of Duchess Swan, due to their mothers not getting along. Romance She is secretly interested in girls, but can't tell anyone, due to this conflicting with her story. Trivia * Her name, ''Koshka, means "Cat" in Russian, the origin of her fairy tale. * She speaks with a stutter due to her shyness. * Her voice is quite nasally, making her a very weak singer. Category:The White Cat Category:Animal parent Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Russian Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Lesbian